1. Field of the Invention
The inventive concept relates to wafer inspection, and more particularly, to a method and system to inspect a defect of a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wafer inspection method is used to inspect defects on a wafer in each of operations of a wafer level process. Wafer inspection methods include a laser diffusion method, an optical image comparison method, and a method using an electron beam.
With increases of wafer sizes, the number of dies formed on a wafer may be increased. A defect image generated by inspecting a wafer is matched with an original image so as to determine whether a die is a defective die or not. Accordingly, as the number of dies is increased, time for analyzing defects may be increased.